Meta Knight vs Bass
Meta Knight vs Bass is Peep4Life's one hundred and first DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 11! Kirby vs Mega Man! Characters on the edgy side battle it out when the Star Warrior meets one of Dr Wily's finest creations! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A lone, caped warrior stood on top of a nearby mountain. The wind howled around him as he stared down at the robot several hundred feet below. Something had drawn their paths close, and he was about to engage in a challenge that he knew was never going to be easy. He leaped from his perch, flying towards the robot, identified as Bass and attempted a slash across his back. At the last second, Bass moved to a side, allowing Meta Knight to land before him, still wielding his sword. "Fight me!" ordered Meta Knight, pointing the blade towards Bass' chest. "You don't scare me, whatever you are." Bass explained. "I accept your challenge." 'Here we go! ' As Bass charged up from his Bass Buster, Meta Knight connected with Mach Tornado, the force sent Bass back a few yards and also cancelled out the charging attack. Bass decided on weaker, more rapid fire, pelting Meta Knight with small shots before sliding under him, kicking him into the air. Meta Knight performed a drill like motion, and rushed towards Bass with his blade. Bass tried to counter, summoning a wall of ice in a failing effort to repel the Star Warrior. Meta Knight broke the ice, and tagged Bass with several attacks. The robot pulled away before any crucial damage was dealt and pulled back towards cover, firing rapid shots at Meta Knight who blocked them all. "Treble?" Bass asked, searching for his robot/wolf companion. He noticed him quite a distance away as it made an effort to join the fight. Until then, Bass was on his own. He summoned another ice wall, sending it Meta Knight's way but the Star Warrior destroyed it with ease, using a Mach Tornado. This left him vulnerable though, as Bass had charged up the Bass Buster and managed to hit a charge shot right into Meta Knight's face. Reeling, Meta Knight cloaked himself in his cape and teleported right before Bass, clocking him with a slash and followed up by grappling the robot and flying high into the air. He swooped down, slamming Bass into the stone floor, but the creation of Wily stood back up, not even entertaining the idea of defeat. When Meta Knight came in close, Bass used his short ranged flamethrower, singing the cape of Meta Knight and forcing him to take a drastic step back. Bass then followed in, hitting rapid fire pelts from the Bass Buster. Meta Knight teleported again, but this time Bass predicted his destination, leaving a mine at his current position and leaping to escape. Meta Knight was caught in the blast, and as he was reeling from the blow, Bass slammed an icy wall into his back, directing him into the nearby cliff face. Meta Knight hit with such a force that there was a landslide. Meta Knight escaped. Bass escaped. Treble did not. The robowolf was buried under the rocks, much to Bass' disappointment. "Right, thanks Treble!" Bass scoffed. But not paying attention came back to haunt Bass, as Meta Knight caught him with a hard slash in the back. He then grabbed Bass and, as quick as a flash, kicked him across a pillar, which collapsed on him. Meta Knight then tried to finish off the downed Bass with a Mach Tornado, but Bass was just about quick enough to prime a charge shot and fire it into the tornado. Meta Knight ceased his attack, which meant Bass could free himself and draw his Tengu Blade. Rather than fire it straight away, he used it to engage Meta Knight in a duel. They went back and forth for about ten seconds, with Bass using the orthodox and Meta Knight- predictably- getting the advantage with fast blade work. He barged Bass into a wall, trapping him momentarily. Meta Knight then prepared a Drill Rush, he rushed towards Bass at a great speed, only allowing Bass enough time to fire the Spread Drill. The drill met Meta Knight's blade a few feet from Bass, allowing him to free himself. Meta Knight and the drill were at a stalemate, neither one being able to progress. Bass decided to help the situation by firing a charge shot at the back of the drill, giving it a boost of power. This began overpowering Meta Knight, who weaved under the drill and rushed at Bass again. The robot fired his flamethrower again, engulfing Meta Knight and stopping his attack in its tracks. When Meta Knight looked up again, he thought his vision was deceiving him; were there two of Bass? One of the two began firing repeatedly, and moving clockwise around Meta Knight. The other one stood still, charging up a more powerful attack. Meta Knight rushed for him, but was intercepted by the one that had been circling. Bass fired his charge shot, but Meta Knight performed a dodge. He then used a Mach Tornado on the clone, damaging it but not enough to kill it as Bass interfered, wielding his Tengu Blade. Meta Knight parried the attack, and used his cape to teleport. This time, he reappeared in the middle of the Bass duo and slashed for their heads. He caught one, and its head rolled to Meta Knight's feet. But the other one brought an ice wall up, and kicked it at him. Meta Knight broke through the wall, but was caught by the flamethrower again. Meta Knight's wings and capes began to burn, and he struggled to maintain focus on Bass. He performed another Mach Tornado, putting out some of the flames and even tagging Bass a few times but nothing deadly. Bass made a grab for Meta Knight, catching his wing and cutting into it with the Tengu Blade. Meta Knight tried to teleport but Bass fired the blade through his wing, pinning him to a wall. Meta Knight struggled until Bass summoned a thunder cloud, which electrocuted Meta Knight, rendering him immobile. Bass then charged up the Bass Buster to its most powerful setting and fired it through Meta Knight. The wall collapsed, and all that remained of the Star Warrior was his mask, dented at the feet of Bass. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Bass! Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mega Man vs Kirby themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs